Addicted to you
by plauguemuffins
Summary: Levy has been working as a receptionist at the cage fighting company, Fairy Tail, a very popular and successful firm, full of dangerous and amazing fighters of varying strengths, for three months but what happens when she meets one in particular named the 'Iron Fist'...GaLe hints of Gruvia and NaLu, rated M for bad language and future Lemon
1. Chapter 1:

**Levy works as a receptionist at the cage fighting company, Fairy Tail, a very popular and successful firm, full of dangerous and amazing fighters of varying strengths and one in particular named the 'Iron Fist'...**

**Addicted to**** you****  
><strong>**By: Plauguemuffins  
><strong>_Chapter 1: Iron Fist and the new receptionist _

Levy Pov

"Levy darling, when you're finished with the papers can you help Lucy with the cleaning up of the ring Natsu, Gajeel and Gray made a mess...again?" Mira one of Fairy Tails best female fighter (though currently taking a break) and also known as the _'She Demon'_, asked as she walked up to the small woman behind the desk at the front of the building. She looked up from the papers and she smiled with a nod, the glasses on the end of her nose falling down a fraction and she pushed them back up, her blue locks pulled up by a small, pink headband. Levy didn't wear any makeup, she hated the stuff though she'd never needed it, she was blessed with beautiful, clear, creamy skin and her cheeks had the tiniest glow of pink on them. Though she was tiny, standing at 4 foot 9 and weighing about two pounds soaking wet, Mira could easily pick her up and throw her without breaking a sweat, she was slim to say the least though she had the curved waist of a lingerie model, her hips dipping in all of the right places though her chest wasn't as well endowed it was still a firm handful.

"I wondered where she was, she's on phone duty though those two uh three will never learn I guess...I'm just finishing up now so tell them I'll be there in a moment!" She smiled though she was the only one who knew it was fake and Mira nodded, her white hair jumping on her shoulders as she skipped through to the training room and Levy sighed. Natsu and Gray were the two prime fighters, together known as the _'element twins'_ because Natsu was hot headed and hyper while Gray was cool and collected. Alone Natsu was named the _'Fire Dragon'_ and Gray was branded _'Black ice'_, both equally measure in fighting ability and both stupid and short fused. It dawned on her that in the three months she'd been working at the boxing gym, she'd never heard of Gajeel before and she'd come to know everyone who came to the gym, he was probably new but then again Natsu and Gray weren't really sociable with new members and she just shrugged it off. She quickly stacked the papers into important and not so important before taking off her glasses and stepping out of the office, walking round to the training room door, already hearing bickering, laughing and grunts as the people inside seemed to enjoy calling each other out into meaningless fights. Levy pushed open the door looking with a frown around the room of mixed talent and strength, men and women fighting, sparing and training as she spotted Lucy picking up scattered pieces of wood and brushing away the dust that had come off of what ever poor instrument the boys had decided to use for their fun. Levy was having the day from hell. She split up with her cheating boyfriend the night before, her gas had gone out in the morning, she couldn't find her train pass so she had to get a cab to work and she was biting down the temptation to scream plus her sleazy ex hadn't stopped ringing her all day.

"I swear to god you three, one day I'm going to wrap a broom around your heads-Hey Levy!" Lucy growled and instantly perked up when she was her small friend walking up to the ring though her brows furrowed when she saw the look on Levy's face and her small friend shook her head indicating she'd tell her later.

"Hey Lulu, Mira told me to come and help you!" Levy smiled, falsely, as she slipped into the ring that was situated in the middle of the large gym, Lucy rolled her eyes, annoyed yet amused at the boys fighting, it didn't take Levy long to deduce that Lucy was head over heals for the hot head of the _'elemental twins'_ in fact it took less than a minute when she saw the two interacting.

"Hey Levy!" She heard the two boys yell and she waved them off without turning her head, rolling up the sleeves of her thin, dark green jumper and smiling gently as her favorite song on the gyms playlist came on. She watched as Lucy winked at her and they dropped the wood they had picked up as Levy grabbed her hands and span her round dramatically, catching her as they pretended to sway like star crossed lovers singing with each other making Levy smile properly for the first time of the whole day.

_"I fooled around and fell in loovvee!"_ They sang as they span and caught each other as the men in the gym cheered and the women laughed at the two best friends antics, Levy's brown skirt come up as she twirled and she was glad she'd worn thick, black tights that day or everyone would have seen her underwear. The song wasn't a very up beat training song, in fact none of them were but they were the songs the owner was brought up listening to so they never complained, in fact Levy loved the gentle melodies that she'd sway to in her chair while waiting for new or local fighters to come in.

"Woo go girls!" She heard Natsu yelled and wolf whistled making the two friends laugh, playing air guitars over dramatically and lip singing, she'd never been in such a great job and she'd got some of her closest friends out of it.

Gajeel Pov

"Who's the pip squeak?" Gajeel asked watching the small girl with a small, bob of messy, wavy, blue hair pinned down by a pink headband that had a bow on it, strumming her fingers in the air and smiling as Lucy did the same, her hazel eyes glittering in the sun light coming through the large sky lights above them. She was tiny, probably about 4 foot 9 or 10, she was slim and had generous curves on her hips, her chest was small but no doubt they were still a small handful.

"Oh she's Levy, she started three months ago shortly after you went to Europe, pretty little thing right, she's really quiet unless she's with Lucy, Lucy seems to bring out the real her, chirpy, happy go lucky and crazy funny, they were instantly friends but I guess that's Lucy for you!" Natsu said with a smile at his larger friend who had his arms crossed tapping the metal studs on his left arm as his large, red eyes glared at the tiny receptionist.

"How come I ain't seen her around!?" He asked almost offended, _who knew the company's best fighter would get offended that he's never met the new receptionist?_ Natsu laughed to himself as he eyed Lucy who was happily spinning Levy around the ring, her hips swaying gently in her tight jeans and he suddenly blushed, shaking his head like he'd had a bad idea.

"Why would you care, she's only the new girl, she ain't the queen...or do you find her cute!?" Natsu teased and Gajeel glared at him, his studded brows coming together in an evil scowl.

"I was just asking salamander don't come to conclusions ya brain can't handle!" He snapped even though he did find the girl oddly cute, maybe it was her size, or the way she had a gentle tint of pink in her cheeks, the way her lips looked so plump and soft, the way her hips swayed, her blue hair..._what am i thinkin?!_ Gajeel snapped out of his thoughts with a growl and stalked out of the bench area and walking over to the dumbbells, picking up the heaviest set he could, slowly lifting and lowering it with a frown...

Levy pov

The song ended and the girls broke apart with a giggle resuming their clean up job, picking up wood and throwing it in the bin at the side of the ring, Levy's hips gently swaying to the next song as she lip sang to it and she suddenly felt the hair on her neck prickle like someone was watching her. She looked up, slowly scanning the room and their eyes met, his large red orbs staring into her hazel ones and she looked him over, he was wearing a black wife beater and grey sweat pants with plain trainers. He had long, messy black hair that was tied back in a loose pony tail hanging just below his neck, his skin was golden, with a few scars and he was very well built, he reminded her of some Greek god and he was glaring at her with two eye brows made of metal studs, in fact he had quite a few studs. Three on each (non existent) eye brow, two on each side of his nose, two under his chin, four on each arm she could have sworn she saw some on his ears but she couldn't quite see them. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help but find him strangely attractive only he was glaring at her and she was suddenly aware she was staring but so was he so she gave him a quick polite wave with a smile and turned, putting the wood she'd picked up, into the bin.

"Psst Lulu, who's the guy on the dumbbells?" Levy questioned when she dusted off her hands and leaned on the ropes of the ring as Lucy dumped her pile of wood in the bin as well and Lucy turned around then quickly gave her a smile.

"That is the _'Iron Fist'_, Gajeel, he's Fairy Tails best fighter, he use to work for the Phantom Lord firm but after they tried getting him into some illegal fights Macarov dragged him out and gave him a contract here, why?" Lucy explained and Levy nodded..._so he's Gajeel then_... she though to herself, peeking at him again and turning when he was still looking at her.

"Cause he keeps staring at me and I'm kinda getting freaked out!" Levy said in a hushed whisper like he would hear her and Lucy turned around completely staring at Gajeel who glared and Levy too turned around but only to see what she was doing.

"Quit staring at me bunny girl, ya wierdin' me out!" Gajeel yelled and Levy smiled now knowing what her friend was doing...it was the exact same thing which made Levy laugh.

"Gajeel, that was a dare I got forced to do like five years ago...grow up and no, now you know how Levy feels, you're freaking her out and your face is much more scarier than mine so just imagine how she feels!" Lucy answered and Gajeel glared at Levy who quickly looked down at the floor, gently tapping her dolly shoes together nervously, great just to add to her long list of fuck ups she'd now pissed off the companies best male fighter and he seemed terrifying.

"I ain't that bad looking and plus I didn't know who the shrimp was so I was just looking!" He yelled back and to his dismay Natsu intervened because he loved dropping Gajeel in shit.

"Yes you do, I literally, not five minutes ago just told you who she was and you got offended when she had seen or spoken to you so don't lie rusty!" He yelled and Levy looked over at the wickedly grinning, pink haired boy.

"Oh so you do know, liar, stop staring it's rude and your ugly mug is scaring her!" Lucy yelled sliding under the ropes of the ring and Levy did the same as Lucy glared at the now three boys who where over on the benches of the gym, Natsu was desperately trying to defend the nasty punch Gajeel threw at him that got him in his ribs.

"Guys stop fighting in the presence of ladies!" Gray snapped and Levy smiled at the boy who was the same build as Natsu but with midnight blue hair who nodded his head at her with a grin.

"I don't see no ladies, only a pip squeak and an overbearing biatch!" Gajeel growled and Levy felt her temper peak but simmered down as Lucy stepped forwards and grabbed the large man by the scruff of the neck with a deadly glare.

"Keep going big guy and I'll wrap a damn dumbbell round your head...now are you going to behave or do I have to get Erza?!" Lucy snapped practically spitting out the name of the companies best female fighter next to the _'She Demon'_ formally known as _'Titania'_, Gajeel's red eyes going wide in fear as he shook his head violently.

"N-no...no ma'am!" He practically screamed and Lucy let go of his shirt, smiling wickedly and dusting her hands on her blue blouse as she looked at them with a glare as Levy tried to hide the giggle though if she had to stand up against Erza she'd have rather eaten a cactus, outside of the ring she was lovely, respectful and caring unless you A. squished her cake, B. upset one of the girls or C. upset the owner of the company. Inside the ring, oh yeah, inside the ring was a whole different ball game, she was ruthless, she could quickly close in on someones fighting style and use it to her advantage though she had an amazing tactic of being able to tell how much strength she needed to use on her opponent, no wonder the boys were terrified of the lethal woman.

"That goes for all of you!" Lucy said giving both Gray and Natsu a pointed glare and the boys gave quick, terrified nods as she smiled, nodded and pulled Levy with her as they sauntered out of gym, well, Lucy was making a point of swaying her hips as Levy tried not to fall over her own feet keeping up with her taller friend. Levy quickly jumped through the door of the gym and the girls sat back in their seats at the reception with Lucy spinning in her swiveling chair with a giggle just as Levy's phone started ringing and she picked it up from the reception desk.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this...is this Levy?" Came a cracked voice at the end of the phone and her heart jumped.

"Y...yes, this is Levy speaking...who is this?" She asked feeling like the first murder victim of _'Scream'_ and Lucy stopped her giggling, crinkling her blonde eye brows at her friends discomforts.

"It's me...Carl...can we talk?" He asked and her heart both calmed and snapped at the same time.

"No we can't go away Carl..." she said annoyed yet pained as she took the phone away from her ear but could still hear his protests as she hung up on him and flopped her head onto the desk with the phone laid on the surface.

"Right...come on, tell me whats happened, I've never seen you so down, let alone faking to be happy!" Lucy said scooting closer as Levy looked at her with quickly watering eyes and she burst into tears.

"Oh I don't know, I'm just so frustrated, I broke up with Carl yesterday because I found out he was cheating on me when I went to his and found him burring his face in between some other girls legs, then my gas goes so I couldn't get a shower, I couldn't find my train pass so I had to waste twenty jewels and he just hasn't stopped ringing me it's just pissing me off so much and I don't know what to do!" She sobbed as Lucy rubbed her back and again she heard her phone buzz, her temper finally at breaking point and she saw his name on the caller ID so she picked it up.

"Levy I know you-!"

"Fuck off you stupid, pathetic, cheating ass hole and stop god damn ringing me!" Levy screamed down the phone, not giving him a chance to answer as she slammed it on the floor, the case coming off and battery flying out of the phone with enough force to knock someone out.

"Come on, no need to take it out on the phone Levy, look, me, you, Gray and Natsu can go out tonight clubbing since it's the weekend, we can get completely wasted, me and you can grind on each other on the dance floor, maybe a nice hunk will pick you up after and give you some wild, hot sex, if not, me and you can go home and have some wild sex, jobs a gooden!" Lucy laughed and ducked when Levy went to slap her for the lesbian sex comment, there comes a time when you were such good friends with a person that people around you questioned your sexuality and it seemed their friendship was one of them times.

"I'll come out but the first rounds on you!" Levy agreed with a sniffle and a laugh as Lucy smiled running around the counter and through the door, yelling over Natsu and Gray who came running up to her and through the door.

"Levy why are you crying!?" Natsu yelled, running over and enveloping her into a tight hug and Gray ran over doing the same as Levy giggled and Gajeel came wondering into the reception as well.

"Nothing really, don't worry about it!" She smiled wiping away her tears but her lie was short lived when Lucy was putting her phone back together annoyed.

"She's lying guys, her boyfriend decided he it would be a good idea to go down on another girl and she broke up with him so he hasn't stop ringing her and on top of that she couldn't find her free train pass and her gas went out this morning so the little thing is a bit flustered and upset" Lucy happily explained and the boys took a step back with deadly glares on their faces, even Gajeel seemed to have a deeper frown on his face.

"He what...wait till we see his pretty little face, we're gonna beat him to a cinder?!" The boys growled and Levy shivered as they started cracking their knuckles with snarls.

"Guys no, it's nothing really, me and Lucy are going out so are you coming with us or not!?" Levy said quickly changing the subject with a terrified yet happy look on her face and again her dreaded phone started to ring but she wasn't the one that answered it.

"What do you want sleaze ball!?" Lucy snapped and put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear him and the boys audibly growled at the sound of the cheating man.

"I just want to talk to Levy, please put her on the phone!" He begged and Lucy laughed a large fake laugh.

"Sorry she is in the middle of an orgy at the moment a really amazing one with three hunky cage fighters and you're keeping me from it!" Lucy spat, an obvious lie but the boys caught on to it and Natsu pinched Levy making her scream.

"Natsu!" Levy screamed with a small whine and the man on the other end of the phone almost choked on a gasp.

"No she isn't, she would never, she's never moaned or screamed like that!" He yelled in shock and Lucy laughed evilly.

"That's because you've never made her actually have an orgasm in bed before and she is definitely a screamer, who knew she'd be so sensitive!" Lucy said with fake wonder and winked at Gray who pinched Levy as well.

"Ow Gray, if you're going to do it as well then be gentle, you'll make me bleed!" Levy yelled and Lucy howled with laughter as the man on the end of the phone started screaming obscenities about Lucy who just chuckled.

"Oh god Levy you're so good with your mouth, Gajeel why don't you get in on the action?!" Natsu groaned out with a wicked then smiled and Levy looked up both mortified and amused as Lucy kept the phone on the desk as all of the guys started to moan.

"See told you, you're interrupting a very important sex life of hers and mine so unless you're calling from the afterlife...don't ring her...ever again!" Lucy snapped, hanging up the phone and bursting into laughter.

"Did you hear him, oh my god I think we bust his ego!" Gray screamed and fell over holding his stomach.

"I say we should bust up his face as well!" Natsu giggled with an evil grin as Levy shook her head at her crazy friends.

"So are you guys going to come with us then, that includes you mister _'Iron Fist'_?" Lucy asked while batting her eyelashes and the _'element twins'_ nodded quickly while Gajeel seemed to be weighing the pro's and con's in his head.

"I guess I could, I have a week off of matches so I could use some down time plus I'd like to get to know our new receptionist, hopefully she doesn't decided to do a Sue on us!" Gajeel answered and referred to the companies old receptionist who was also working for the Phantom Lord company and embezzling funds from the company account.

"Naaa, Macarov did a thorough sweep of her records and several other applicants but she was the one best well suited, just got out of university from studying history but said she'd happily take on the job long term because she's had a lot of receptionist jobs and seems to love our company!" Lucy smiled nudging Levy who was staring at Gajeel's arm and he noticed stepping forward a little so she could get a better look at his studs.

"You like em?" He questioned and she looked up with a blush then nodded as Lucy motioned for the other two too follow her, letting her close friend get to know the companies star fighter, though he was a lot more confident than the little receptionist and Lucy walked out of the building, through the sliding glass doors with the boys in tow.

"Can...can I feel them?" She asked and he felt his cheeks go pink but nodded, most people, mainly women turned away from him due to his large studs but she seemed generally intrigued as she stood up, her hand tracing the outlines of the cold metal and mouth slightly open in awe.

"Not many people like my piercings " he stated feeling strange and she looked up with a slight smile, her cheeks were almost the same colour of his eyes and he could tell she wanted to check out the ones on his face so he sat down in the chair she's been in, pulling her gently by the hand and she followed, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"I've always like...piercings but I was never...brave enough to get any...I tried once but bawled my eyes out so my mum said no!" She explained with a slight laugh as she sat on the desk in front of him, he swung the chair round to face her and she jumped when her phone buzzed, vibrating against the wood, she peered at the caller ID, rolling her eyes she hung it up without answering and he raised his studded brow.

"The ex again?" he questioned and she nodded, her hands gently grazing his jaw as she caressed his piercings...inquisitive little thing Gajeel thought to himself pulling himself closer and resting his arms either side of her waist.

"I always knew he was cheating, there was always the tell tale signs I just didn't want to believe it...I was stupid and let myself get hurt when I could have ended it weeks ago but...but I thought it was just my imagination, it wasn't a very long relationship anyway, just about a few months so I'm not broken hearted...just mad I guess" she rambled as she let her hand cradle his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his brow gently. She was inquisitive and very struck by the man before her, he was abrasive and loud yet he seemed to like his piercings being touched as she traced and stroked the metal studs on his body.

"Take it from a me if he is to kind don't trust him, men who are all too willing to give you the password to their phones and Facebook have too much to hide but are very good at hiding it and don't trust men who get to offended when you go through their phone they clearly have something to hide and don't want you seeing it" he said and she nodded, putting her small hand on his ear and rubbing the lobe, tracing her finger around the edge, watching as he closed his eyes and she could have sworn she heard him purr but the office telephone rang and she jumped though leaned back over the desk and answered the black office contraption, picking up the receiver.

"Hello, this is Fairy Tail cage fighting gym, Levy speaking...how may I help you?!" She said cheerily down the phone and sat back up, playing with the spiraling cord and waiting for the voice on the other end of the phone to answer.

"Hi my name is Grandeeny...I'm ringing to ask if I could sign my daughter up for the children self defense classes, she's being bullied on the way home so I'd like her to know how to defend herself?" A light, female voice asked on the other end of the phone and Levy rolled over the desk grabbing paper and a pen, laying so she was on her belly but was halfway off of the desk so she was more bent over it and rolled in telephone wire.

"Can I take her name, age and your details please?" Levy questioned listening to the person on the other end of the phone fumble and such as she did.

"Umm yes her name is Wendy Marvel, she's twelve years old, I'm her mother Grandeeny Marvel..." Levy wrote down the details as she listened and clicked the pen shut once she'd written everything down, and circling it all for importance.

"Okay thank you, I'll get into contact with you either later today or Monday, she will most likely be put with teens of thirteen and sixteen now because of how close her birthday is, she won't be taught anything dangerous, just the basics of self defense so I'll call you with more information when I have everything sorted" Levy smiled down the phone.

"Thank you so much, I'll look forward to you call!" The woman on the other end sighed and Levy smiled, listening as the phone was put down and she stood up, looking down at her small frame that was tangled by the wire and she huffed, spinning back around and swaying a little from dizziness as she put the phone down.

"Yer took a very cheery turn all of a sudden!" Gajeel chuckled and Levy smiled as she pulled up the other chair and sat next to him, looking at the papers but deciding the little girl was more important as she started filling out forms on their next client.

"I've been doing reception work for a while, most of my uni' days actually, I was the receptionist for a small bank called 'Love and Lucky' so I quickly learnt that you leave your problems at the door, the only reason it got the best of me today was because everything seemed to be going wrong but I'm okay now...a lot more level headed, I just needed to have a good cry and a scream" she explained as she scribbled down details and such and she finished by clicking her pen shut and sighing before her phone buzzed again and she looked at it, the glowing screen with his name on it and she huffed before a large arm reached over and grabbed her phone.

"Can I answer it, ill make sure he doesn't ring yer again...?" Gajeel asked and Levy took a second to think but eventually nodded with a small smile and he pressed the answer button.

"If this isn't Levy then please put her on...O need to speak with her, I have to get some things off of my chest!" The small, cracked voice at the end of the phone pleaded and Gajeel took a moment to think of what to say and grumbled.

"She doesn't want to speak to ya, forget it dude...she's over ya, not like ya were actually a thing but she don't want any of it anymore so hit the road!" Gajeel growled down the phone and Levy made herself busy by finally taking care of the company paperwork, sifting through bills, match dates and such, as she pulled the telephone closer to herself to get ready to call certain numbers.

"I just need to tell her I'm sorry, it was a mistake and it wont happen again!" He pleaded and Gajeel let out a dark, almost evil laugh before glaring at the ceiling and swinging from side to side on his chair.

"You're funny, ya know that's a lie...so either get lost or I pummel yer face into the floor when I find ya!" The large men threatened and there was a small silence before the phone was put down and Gajeel handed the small mobile back to the short bluenette who was watching him.

"I take it he put the phone down..." Levy said and Gajeel nodded before snatching her phone back quickly and pulling out his own one, fiddling with them both and handing it back to her as she raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question.

"Yer have my number now...and I have yours, I also blocked and deleted his number, he can't call ya now!" He explained with a small smile before standing up and cracking his back then rolling his head on his shoulders and looking down at her.

"I guess you should go back to training, I also have work to do as well so I guess I'll see you later, it was nice to meet you Gajeel and thank you!" Levy smiled and he gave her a small nod with a salute and span on his heels, wondering back through the doors leaving Levy with a smile on her face as she looked down at the new contact in her phone. 'HOT GUY: GAJEEL AKA IRON FIST!' was the name of it and she gave a small giggled before turning her attention to her work. "Right...bank first, then the match commentator, a few old and new clients then done!" Levy said to herself, mentally preparing herself for a few arguments with the bank and a few old clients that hadn't payed their fee's.

"Oh Levy, I'll do that, I have to speak with the match commentator anyway!" Lucy said as she walked back in from where ever she had disappeared from but it was clear she had been to the coffee shop because she had a large, hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows and a small, vanilla latte with two, double chocolate chip muffins and the boys were behind her holding their own orange juices and some sweets.

"Okay, I hope that hot chocolate is for me?" Levy asked with a slight smile, putting down the telephone receiver and Lucy nodded, placing down her friends drink and handing her the muffin, Levy loved the winter, she could have hot chocolates with marshmallows and nobody would question it and she could wear large jumpers and cute scarves.

"Where did Gajeel go?" Natsu asked as he threw some gummy bears in his mouth and Levy pointed towards the actual gym.

"He went back in like five minutes ago, he seems nice...a bit abrasive but kind" Levy answered with a smile and Natsu gave her a thumbs up as Lucy wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well I guess we should be getting back to training anyway so fatty here can burn off the sugar he's just swallowed!" Gray laughed putting his arm on Natsu's shoulder who glared and elbowed him in the ribs but he only laughed and pushed him towards the doors.

"See you later on tonight then guys, we'll all meet at mine after me and Levy have finished getting ready then get going!" Lucy said and the guys nodded before entering the gym and Lucy chuckled, slipping into the seat beside Levy who was still smiling and nibbling at her muffin.

"So, you're on the phone, I'm filling out paper work, I'll do the next coffee round yeah?" Levy asked and Lucy nodded, her eyes watching her small friend who was turning herself side to side with her foot as she daydreamed.

"What happened while we were gone?" Lucy asked and Levy gave her a short confused smile, withholding vital information as she span around in her seat and giggled.

"Nothing really, got a call from a new client, got a call from Carl but Gajeel answered it and then deleted and blocked his number, I also got his number and he has mine so not much I guess!" Levy answered and Lucy squealed excitedly.

"Awww that's adorable trust me Gajeel is the best kind of guy once you get under the several layers of anger, violence and sarcasm plus he totally thinks you're hot, I ship it!" Lucy smiled with a sly grin and Levy blushed as she shook her head.

"Lulu, I've just got out of a relationship I'm not going to jump into bed with the first guy who shows me some attention, you are not shipping this when we haven't even set sail!" She practically screamed and covered her face with her hands because she was fairly certain she'd gone the colour of a tomato.

"Hey I'm not saying marry him calm down, just have a little fun with him, he seems to be interested in you and come on he's like godly hot, not my type but he's a great piece of eye candy plus it's not like you were in a serious relationship, you were dating, just give it some thought, whats the point in crying over spilled milk when you can have a large, hot cup of coffee y'know the dark, strong lip licking drink that's practically being served to you!?" Lucy reasoned and Levy shrugged, she had a very fair point.

"I'll think about it and it's not like he is actually showing any signs of liking me, he just gave me his number and come on this is me, I can't have sex without a relationship being established, I'm not like that!" Levy exclaimed and Lucy shook her head.

"Trust me, if you knew Gajeel for how long I have then you'll know that he's liking what he's seeing, he is secretly shipping his own ship too" Lucy scoffed as she twirled on her chair and picked up the sheet of phone numbers with a sigh and Levy gave a defeated laugh before turning to her own work.

Gajeel Pov

"So what did you get up to with Levy, she had a right smile on her face when we walked in?" Natsu teased as he dodged a punch from the larger fighter who glared and swiftly lunging back at him.

"I didn't do anything, we just talked for a little bit then she got a phone call and I came back in here!" He growled out as he clipped the pink haired boy in the shoulder, knocking him back and he almost fell into Gray who was leaning over the ropes of the ring.

"As much as even I'd like to believe you big guy, I'm not as stupid as flame brain, you totally think she's hot!" Gray scoffed and Gajeel growled roundhouse kicking Natsu who came flying towards him and he fell to the floor with a groan but got back up.

"She has a nice ass I'm not gonna' lie and she's cute but I ain't gettin' all flustered over a goddamn midget!" He snarled and Gray chuckled as Natsu smirked.

"No need to get defensive, it's okay if you find her hot, Jet and Droy are head over heels for her and she's pretty good friends with them now, why not just have a little fun with her?" Natsu asked and managed to duck from Gajeel's right hook and punch him in the jaw, watching the prime fighter stumble back but quickly gained back his balance.

"She isn't the type of girl to fool around, I'm no idiot, she's a sweet gal and I'm not gonna' to fuck and chuck her I've known her less than forty minutes, I know I'm a dick but I'm not an asshole, she deserves better than that!" He growled back with a glare and blocked one of Natsu's kicks, grabbing his ankle and throwing him to the other side of the ring into the ropes and he went tumbling forwards into the mat.

"Don't tell us you're going soft 'iron fist', don't want your metal to melt now do we?" Gray teased and practically squealed when Gajeel grabbed him by his white t-shirt and dragged him into the ring, pinning him to the mat, holding his fist up for an all out punch in the smaller boys face.

"Do ya want me to show you how soft my metal is, stripper or what?!" Gajeel snarled and Gray shook his head quickly as sweat dropped down his forehead and the large man snarled punching a few inches away from Grays face and his fist went through the mat and caved in the wood flooring of the ring.

"Dude, what happened in Europe you've gotten like super strong, not as strong as me but still!?" Natsu said in awe as Gray scrambled out of Gajeel's grip when he saw his chance of freedom and Gajeel looked at him, yanking his hand out of the hole and looked back down as his hand refused to move from the caved in wood.

"Fuck...get off my hand...stupid flooring!" He yelled frustrated as he pulled at his hand and Natsu raised his brow as he watched and Gray shook his head as they watched the large man struggle in the grip of the hole he'd created.

"D'you need some help there!?" A female voice asked and he looked up to see the famous Erza looking through the ring with her hands leaning on the rope as she swung on her heels, her hair was pulled in a long, red pony tail and she wore a black tank top with white shorts, a pink towel was thrown over her shoulder and she gave him an amused smirk.

"No...I can get it out just fine!" He grumbled using every ounce of his strength and yanking his arm out, howling when a splinter of wood in-bedded in his skin and the boys started laughing as Erza shook her head and pointed towards the reception doors towards Lucy because she dealt with the problems. Nodding once he jumped out of the ring trying to pull the splinter out as he went but it didn't work and he growled as he pushed open the door to the reception, eyeing Lucy who was deep in an argument with someone on the phone and he huffed, tapping her on the shoulder and she looked at him with an annoyed glare and eyed the nasty splinter in his hand so she tapped Levy who turned from her paper work, the glasses on her nose falling gently and she pushed them back up. Her hazel gaze fell up on the cage fighter who was turned to mush seeing her in glasses and his face steaming as his wild, sexy office worker fantasies came brimming to the surface.

Levy Pov

"Whats wrong?" She whispered over Lucy's shouting and he sat down in front of her, thrusting his hand into her face and glaring down at the floor, trying to keep his cheeks from matching the colour of his eyes and she giggled as she took his large palm in her two tiny hands. Her eyes noticed the thin, long, dark splinter in his hand just under the skin and she frowned placing his hand on her lap as she picked her bag up from under the desk and sifted through it, pulling the tweezers from the bottom of the leather clutch and putting the bag back down. She heard him hiss as she gripped the edge of the splinter and started pulling it out, noticing the thick, red liquid start to fill up behind it and she rubbed the back of his hand with her fingers trying to soothe him as she swiftly pulled it out. Blood trickled out of the hole that had been created and she gently pressed her thumb over it to stop the bleeding, pulling a strip of sellotape off of the office dispenser and pressing it on to his hand because they didn't have any plasters.

"Before you ask I got it because I punched the ring" he huffed and she only giggled, letting go of his hand and smiling at him gently, he rubbed his palm and gave her a thumbs up before standing and leaving the reception again. So the day went on, Levy was working in her reception area as Lucy yelled down the phone at certain people while calmly talking to others, sometimes the boys would wonder into the reception to talk to them or they would stay in the gym and spar with each other...


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is a fight  
><strong>**By: Plauguemuffins  
><strong>_Chapter 2: going out...PART 1_

Levy Pov

So the day went on, Levy was working in her reception area as Lucy yelled down the phone at certain people while calmly talking to others, sometimes the boys would wonder into the reception to talk to them or they would stay in the gym and spar with each other. Then came the end of the day and Lucy stretched in her chair as Levy circled her wrists from all of the paper work she had done that had ached her joints, taking off her glasses and slipping them into her bag.

"You ready to get going Levy?" Lucy asked as she stood up and Levy nodded, grabbing her bag from under the desk, slipping her phone inside of it and standing up, stretching her back then sighing as Lucy giggled and pushed open the door of the gym where Mira was.

"Are you two leaving now?" She asked as she came through and Lucy nodded as they stepped towards the entrance of the center, pushing open the glass doors as Mira walked them out.

"See you Monday Mira, have a good weekend!" Levy called to her and she smiled with a wave as she shut the doors and walked away, their feet crunching under the fresh snow and Levy's breath coming out in small clouds as she pulled down the sleeves of her jumper. Lucy smiled as they walked towards her car and Levy found her mind wondering towards the lovely somewhat abrasive cage fighter. He'd been on her mind since he met her and she just couldn't shake him out.

"Right, we'll go to mine, get ready and meet the boys at the club...yeah?" Lucy asked and Levy nodded as they got into Lucy's pink, convertible, ford mustang but she had the roof up due to the cold weather and Levy did her seat belt up. Lucy was from a rather wealthy family but she liked to work for what she wanted and moved away from her father though he was always sending money into her bank account, the car was just a gift he'd given her for her twentieth birthday. Levy didn't much like the flashy car or it's sickly pink colour but it was a rather roomy and always warm so she never complained when Lucy offered to give her lifts back home.

"So whats the plan, we get completely wasted and go our separate ways because I'm pretty sure Natsu is going to end up going home with you or stick together and get a cab back to yours?" Levy asked as Lucy pulled out of the parking lot and she watched her friends cheeks turn a deep shade of red at the mention of the hot headed cage fighter.

"We'll just see how the night goes for now, for all we know you could end up going home with _Gajeel_!" Lucy teased and laughed when Levy hid her face in her hands and proceeded to muffle a scream.

"No, I am not Lulu, I'm not a slut...I'm not going to jump straight into bed with him!" She squealed and Lucy smirked knowing it was partly true but if her small friend had the confidence she would have jumped him as soon as she had the chance.

"Why not, he's totally been mewing over you all day, did you see how he kept making every excuse to come into reception!?" Lucy giggled and Levy shook her head, refusing to see facts.

"So did Natsu, why haven't you slept with him already!?" Levy shot back with an evil smirk and Lucy stuck her tongue out without taking her eyes off of the road.

"B-because me and Natsu are just friends, you don't sleep with friends!" She exclaimed and Levy scoffed as Lucy tried to reason with her own mind that seemed to now be going crazy with images of Natsu and her.

"Oh please, you totally want to ride him, it's written all over your face as soon as you see him and the underlining flirting is going both ways in your situation, why not make the most of it and as you said _'have some fun with him'_?!" Levy laughed and Lucy shook her head as she turned the corner to her apartment complex.

"Nope, this conversation is over, we speak no more of the guys, it's time to get our sexy on and rock the club so hush and lets go get ready!" Lucy demanded and Levy chuckled as the car came to a stop in the apartment parking lot and she unfastened her seat belt and got out of the car, waiting as Lucy did the same and locked the vehicle then they made their way towards the complex entrance. They nodded slightly to the security guard who smiled back and they waited for the elevator to arrive, listening as the metal thucked and creaked above them.

"Remember what you said, first round is on you" Levy smiled as they entered the lift and it was about to shut when a girl came running into the building and called for them to stop the elevator, of course they did and Levy smiled at her.

"Juvia thanks you both, Juvia didn't want to wait for the next elevator!" She panted as she managed to jump in and Levy nodded, she'd met Juvia before, she'd gone to the gym a few times and practically fawned over Gray, though she also lived across the hall from Lucy.

"Are you okay Juvia, you look a bit...disheveled?" Lucy asked and Levy took a second look, noticing how she was soaked from head to toe and looked a little roughed up, with a couple scratches and bruises. Her white blouse had gone see through and was a bit torn on her arm, then there was her skirt that was ripped on one side and covered in mud, like she'd been thrown into a puddle or something.

"Juvia is okay, we just got in a scrap, it's fine!" She smiled and Lucy nodded slowly, not believing a word she'd said and she looked at Levy who nodded and she patted Juvia on her shoulder. The taller bluenette turned around, her smile bright and not to mention fake as she darted her eyes around the metal box.

"We're going out tonight Juvia, would you like to come, Gray will be there?" She asked with a smile and saw how the other girls face lit up at the mention of her crushes name, well crush was an understatement but she was a love struck girl none the less.

"Is...is that okay, Juvia wouldn't be intruding would she?" She question both excited but unsure as Lucy and Levy shook their heads with large smiles, exiting the elevator at the same time.

"No of course not, come to my apartment in about two hours and we'll get going okay, or if you want you can use my shower and get ready at mine!" Lucy chimed and Juvia smiled, properly this time though it was still a small smile.

"Juvia would like to get ready with you two!" She smiled and Lucy nodded as they made their way down the hall, it was a pretty fancy apartment complex, the wall paper was even elegant, it was a creamy shade of yellow with a golden border and red flower on it even the carpet was a deep shade of red, it just screamed high class.

"Okay, lets get to it, if you want you can use one of my dresses Juvia!" Lucy said as she unlocked her apartment door and they walked inside, Lucy fumbled for a few seconds trying to find the switch for the front room and eventually after seductively stroke the wall for about ten minutes, managed to flick it on, illuminating her simple apartment. It was elegant all the same but it had Lucy's touch, most of the thing in the front room where pink, pink drapes, pink rug, pink sofa she even pink wallpaper.

"Can Juvia use your shower Lucy?" Juvia asked and Lucy nodded as she pointed in the direction of the bathroom, watching as her neighbor disappeared behind the door and she sighed.

"You know, I don't think she was in just a simple scrap..." Lucy said as she walked over into the open area of the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and bringing out three mugs, filling them with cocoa and milk as she waited for the kettle to biol.

"That's a little obvious but I have a feeling she doesn't want to speak about it, maybe she'll talk to Gray though" Levy said as she plopped herself on the couch just as her phone buzzed, flicking it unlocked she opened the message that had come through.

**You still comin pip?x**~ 'HOT GUY: GAJEEL AKA IRON FIST'...Levy giggled a little before replying as Lucy hummed while making the drinks.

**Yeah...just having a cup of coco then getting ready then you guys can come and meet us, we're also bringing along a friend called Juvia :3 x **she replied and leaned over the couch as Lucy brought her the small mug of cocoa and she smiled, sipping the hot liquid before Lucy walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Juvia, there is a nice cup of cocoa waiting for you in the kitchen once you're done!" Lucy shouted through the door and they heard the muffled reply of Juvia's thanks before Lucy walked back into the lounge and sat in a small, plush chair across from Levy

**Rain woman, haven't seen her in a while, is she still stalking ice boy?x **he replied and she took a moment to decipher his nicknames for the two he mentioned.

**Yeah...she' still nuts for Gray, so are you still coming tonight?x** she asked back as she noticed Lucy staring at her and tried to hide the large smirk she had on her lips.

"Who are you talking to hmmm~?" Lucy smiled with a sly wink and Levy rolled her eyes as she took a small mouthful of her drink, accidentally burning her tongue a little.

"Just Gajeel, he asked if I was still going so i said yes and told him Juvia was coming too, I didn't know she knew him" Levy answered trying to sound uninterested though with the smile on her face when he replied it was hardly believable.

**Obviously, I need to get to know our new receptionist remember ;) x** he answered and she felt the blush creeping past her cheeks and across her nose as she put her phone on the small coffee table in front of her.

"Him and Juvia grew up in the same orphanage, they then became room mates until she found a job as a fashion entrepreneur and he obviously became a cage fighter, though they are still close friends" Lucy indulged just as Juvia came walking down the hall in a towel that only just covered her and another towel wrapped around her hair in an attempt to dry it out.

"Your drinks in there Juvia!" Levy smiled and Juvia nodded, going into the kitchen area and picking up her mug of coco, walking back into the front room and sitting down beside Levy.

"Oh, Juvia Gajeel's back by the way, he's coming out tonight!" Lucy smiled and Juvia smiled happily as she sipped her cocoa.

"Juvia hasn't seen Gajeel-sama in such a long time, it will be nice to see him again!" She beamed as she looked at Levy who was smiling into her cup and Lucy smirked.

"Yeah, he came back yesterday and well, he has a small interest in our little receptionist here!" Lucy blurted out and Levy sighed as she rolled her while she was sure Juvia's jaw had become dislocated because it almost hit the floor.

"Really what do you mean, Gajeel-sama has never really taken interest in women he was more of a one night stand man unlike my Gray-sama!?" Juvia squealed as she looked at Levy who was now blushing the exact same colour as Gajeel's eyes.

"No it's not like that, we only met today and he just gave me his phone number, plus I've just come out of a bad relationship!" Levy tried to reason but Juvia was too far gone, heart practically beating in her eyes as she cooed over her child hood friend finally settling down.

"Well hurry up and have your cocoa ladies cause then we need to get dressed!" Lucy smiled and Levy nodded as she sipped at her cocoa, refusing to say anything more on the matter of a certain abrasive cage fighter.

"Juvia thinks Levy should give Gajeel-sama a chance, he's a bit rough around the edges but he's very kind!" Juvia smiled and Levy almost spat out her cocoa at the other bluenettes statement.

"Juvia don't kill her, she only wants to get in his pants!" Lucy squealed with laughter and Levy looked up with a cough.

"I do not!" She choked out and Lucy giggled as Juvia smiled sweetly, Levy couldn't help but smile a little as she finished her cocoa, she walked into the kitchen, placing the cup in the sink then smiled at Lucy as Juvia finished her cocoa.

"Right shall we adjourn to my room, also known as girl paradise!?" Lucy giggled as she stood up and Juvia nodded as Levy smiled and they made their way through the apartment into Lucy's huge bedroom, it was full of three wardrobes, two shelves full of make up, nail varnish and hair products, all four walls were a deep pink and there was a large, king size bed pushed up to the window with pink pillows and a pink duvet.

"Juvia is in heaven!" Juvia smiled starry eyed as she walked in and Lucy smiled proudly as they all stepped in and Levy dived on the bed, letting herself bounce for a few seconds and sighed as Juvia looked around taking in the excessive amount of beauty products and gawking as Lucy opened her wardrobes. Levy's eyes scanned the impressive amount of clothing from the dresses, cocktail dresses, skin tight dresses, summer, spring, long, short, then she had her casual clothing which was just as impressive and in the last wardrobe was her lingerie, from lace to silk, sexy to cute, it was like she had an addiction to clothing like Levy did for books.

"Right so girls, pick out your dresses or more so, Juvia you are the fashion expert, how about you help us, you should know which would fit us perfectly?" Lucy smiled and Juvia's eyes lit up as she nodded, still in her towel but she had her hair down which was still damp but drying out quite quickly.

"Juvia will help Lucy first, give Juvia a twirl so we can see what we're working with" Juvia said and nodded slowly as Lucy span with a short giggle and Levy crossed her legs while watching them. "You have a large chest so that doesn't need enhancing and you have beautiful legs but Juvia thinks you need a dress that will make you butt look more refined, give Juvia a second" she mumbled thoughtfully and started rummaging through the dresses, sometimes picking one out and holding it against Lucy than shaking her head and putting it back. Lucy happily waited as she picked out the dress and Juvia finally found one too her liking, it was a skin tight dress, light pink that came up to Lucy's mid thighs when she held it up to her, there was nothing decorating it, it was simple yet gorgeous and she smiled at Lucy. "This one is perfect, it's your favorite colour as well, Juvia thinks we should think about accessories when we all have dresses, now, Levy stand up and give Juvia a twirl as well!" Juvia beamed and sent Lucy away to get on her dress as Levy stood up and gave a twirl, her skirt coming up a little and Juvia 'hmm'd as she tapped her chin. "You have amazing legs and a great butt, though your chest is lacking but that is nothing to worry about, Gajeel-sama is an ass man anyway so Juvia opting for a short dress with a tight top that will make you chest puff!" Juvia noted and Levy felt a little awkward as she shifted on her feet, watching as Juvia again scanned through the dresses, pulling out different ones, judging them then putting them back and she eventually yelped out and jumped up and down making Levy have a heart attack when her towel fell down and she hid her face in her hands.

"Juvia your towel!" Levy laughed as she shook her head and she heard Juvia squeak as she giggled then she opened them, happy when she saw Juvia with her towel back on put she was clutching a dress, a gorgeous dress, it was black, stretchy and skin tight, coming down to show three quarters of the thigh and Levy was sure if she bent over everyone would see her underwear. It strapped around her neck and it dipped at her cleavage though each breast was padded a little, there were white jems lining under the chest meeting up where the cleavage started and went up around the neck fabric. The dress had an open back that stopped just above the rear and, it was beyond beautiful and Levy was itching to wear it.

"This, this is your dress, it is perfect for you, now go put it on, Juvia needs to find her dress as well!" Juvia squeaked happily and Levy nodded, walking over to Lucy who was dresses and happily sat on her bed, smiling brightly at Levy as she walked over and put the dress on the bed while slipping out of her shoes.

"Juvia you are honestly a god send!" Lucy giggled and Juvia tilted her head to grin while Levy slipped out of her tights, happy she'd decided to wear her favorite, black lace panties and bra, though the bra had to go because the dress was backless. Levy pulled off her jumper, letting her small, black tank top be exposed and she placed the green jumper on the bed then took of her second top, then slipped out of her skirt, now in just her undergarments. She took off her bra quickly, feeling the warmth of the apartment on her skin and she slipped into the dress, tying it around her back and sifting her hair out of the way, looking down at herself and adjusting her bust, the dress was like a second skin on her and she looked at Lucy who gave her a thumbs up.

"Juvia is dressed too!" They heard the taller bluenette announced and they both looked at her, their jaws dropping as she gave them a twirl, she was like some sort of model in her dress. It was a beautiful, deep blue skin tight, the skirt can up to her mid thighs and curved around her chest, it then cut off into two straps with gold gems and Levy couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her two friends that had amazing breasts though she knew she had the better butt.

"Right accessorizing, clearly Juvia is having blue heals, Levy yours are black and mine are pink, the shoes are under my bed, I have a little handle but we'll get them in a minute, first, make up and hair!" Lucy said and Juvia nodded then Lucy's phone started ringing and she mouthed Natsu before putting it on speaker.

"Are you girls ready yet?" They heard his deep crackled voice ask.

"We're just doing our make up and hair now, do you just want to come round now and let yourselves in, we'll only be like forty five minutes at most?" Lucy asked and there was a slight pause and they could hear a discussion going on.

"Yeah we'll do that, we'll be there in like twenty minutes, see ya!" Natsu said and all of the girls said bye before the phone went dead and Lucy smiled while clapping her hands together.

"Right, we'll do Levy's make up first Juvia cause she doesn't like it much, I'm just thinking some mascara to bring out her eyes, some lip gloss to plump up her lips and maybe some eye shadow, what do you think?" Lucy asked as her and Juvia stood in front of Levy and looked her over.

"Juvia thinks so too and taking down her hair, it looks good in messy waves so let it free" Juvia smiled and Levy took her head band off letting her blue locks come down to just below her shoulders and she shook it a little as Lucy went over to her make up shelves as grabbed a few items from them, coming back and setting the items on the bed. She sat down on one side of Levy and Juvia sat the other as side as she pulled Levy's hair out of the way and Levy closed her eyes as Lucy pulled out the eye shadow.

"Gajeel is not going to be able to resist you when we're done!" Lucy announced and Levy bit her lips while going red and was about to protest when Lucy started dabbing her lips in gloss.

"Juvia agree's with your butt in this dress and your beautiful face he'll never stand a chance!" The woman behind her cheered and she just rolled her eyes with opening them, it was hopeless trying to argue with the two, instead she sat silent as Lucy started doing her mascara and she rubbed her lips together, feeling the silky gloss on her lips before Lucy started doing her eye shadow and Juvia started brushing Levy's hair. After a few minutes they heard the door go and Natsu yell as Lucy shook her head and Juvia went over to the door popping her self around of it and shouting that they were still getting ready and to make themselves comfy.

"There, beautiful as always, now get your shoes on, I have some perfume by the way if you want to use it!" Lucy smiled and Levy opened her eyes, blinking for a few minutes before standing up and walking over to the large mirror across the room, she looked so different yet they'd hardly done anything to her face, her eyes stood out more and she couldn't help but smile, the dress looked amazing and she just felt...beautiful. She walked over to the small cabinet beside Lucy's bed and picked up a small bottle of perfume, gently spraying it on her neck and wrists then bending down to open the draws below Lucy's bed. there were at least a hundred pairs of shoes in the large draw that ran the whole length of the bed, there was high heels, wedged, sneakers, dolly shoes, pumps and boots. Levy opted for some six inch, black heels with a strap going around her ankle and a round front because she hated when heals had pointed toes and she slipped them on. Taking a few minutes to stand up and steady herself then turning to Lucy who was doing Juvia's make up and Lucy nudged Juvia to look at Levy as they both clapped and Levy giggled.

"Shall I go see if the boys want anything Lulu?" Levy asked knowing Natsu and Gray would probably get bored and start fighting and by the looks of what she'd met of Gajeel he seemed to get that way as well.

"Umm yeah, please, tell them we'll be out in like twenty minutes" Lucy said and Levy nodded walking out of the room and down the hall where she could hear the boys discussing matches, she rounded the corner into the lounge and smiled at the three boys who seemed to gawk at her, making her feel a little uncomfortable but pleased. Natsu was in a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt that had a couple buttons not done up showing some of his toned chest and some black shoes, Gray was wearing a black t-shirt with light blue jeans, sneakers and a white hoody. Though Gajeel was wearing black jeans with biker boots, and a white shirt with a V neck that dipped down a little of his chest and he had a leather jacket on, he looked undeniably hot but he seemed to be bright red and staring at her.

"Lucy said she'll be out in twenty minutes!" She blurted out feeling nervous as she shifted on her heels and the boys coughed as they regained their consciousness and Gajeel looked away quickly, making Levy's heart thump painfully, _maybe he doesn't like what he see's..._ she thought sadly.

"You look amazing Levy!" Natsu beamed and she blushed as she smiled at him.

"She looks goddamn gorgeous!" Gray said pointedly and Levy rolled her eyes as she sat across from them all in Lucy's plush chair because they were all sat on the sofa.

"So do you guys want a drink or anything, Lucy has, orange squash, sunny D or coke?" Levy asked and they boys shook their heads, Gajeel had finally plucked up the courage to look at her and he gave her a thumbs up with a wink making her smile brightly, _phew so he does like it, why'd he go all weird though? _she thought to herself.

"Ya look good pip" he said and she felt her face go warm as she smiled at him and Natsu looked at Gajeel, wriggling his eye brows and Gajeel flipped him the V in annoyance.

"So I heard Juvia is coming along, is she in the bedroom with Lucy?" Gray asked and Levy nodded making him look down at the floor and she but her lip, she knew he like Juvia but he was always to shy and pushed her away making her hurt which was never his intention.

"Gray I think you should talk to her, she came into the building a little beaten up and we're pretty sure she got into more than just a small scrap" Levy said indulging what had happened on the elevator and he looked up concerned.

"Didn't she say who it was?" He asked and Levy shook her head as all of the boys seemed to lean forwards.

"No, we invited her because we wanted to cheer her up but also because we know she likes you Gray, you could get her too open up and talk to you, we're really worried" Levy told him and he looked at his hands blushing lightly but there was a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I'll try but...I can't promise I wont kill the bastard that hurt her!" He growled and Levy nodded, knowing that all of the boys would die for their friends and would kill for them so there was no point trying to make them be reasonable.

"Well don't say anything now, lets just cheer her up first, it might make her feel calm enough to talk!" Levy smiled and they nodded.

Gajeel Pov

Gajeel sat watching the little woman and he was mentally kicking himself for choking in her, he was just taken aback by her transformation, in the gym she looked cute but when she came around the corner she looked goddamn beautiful and sexy as hell. The was her dress clung to her curved waist and shaped her chest made her look completely irresistible and her ass made him go crazy, her eyes looked so shiny and dark due to her make up but it made her look exotic and her hair down gave her a pixie like look. She was like a goddess and he didn't mind bowing to her every whim but he had to swallow his tongue and get all flustered which only made him annoyed, he wanted to just scoop her up and take her home where he could have her every way he wanted.

"Hey Levy, can you come in here a second!" He heard Lucy shout from somewhere in the apartment and the little woman got up, looking a little taller than she originally was and he saw the heels she was wearing, they made her six inches higher and gave her legs more definition though they were already amazing anyway. Then she turned and he had to suppress the growl of want he could feel coming on, her ass look so damn good covered by the thin, black fabric that looked like it was going to tear at any moment and the open back showed her creamy skin making his hands want to reach out and touch it, to place gentle kisses over the contours of it and then she turned the corner.

"Wow man could you be anymore obvious?!" Natsu said and he turned to notice both of the boys were looking at him with eyebrows raised and he cursed inwardly.

"She has a great ass and there ain't no shame in lookin'!" He said and they rolled their eyes as he smirked, they knew he was right of course but they had their own crushes even though Gajeel wouldn't admit that he kind of had the hots for Levy.

"I wonder what happened to Juvia anyway, why would someone want to hurt her?" Natsu said thoughtfully and Gajeel growled angrily, Juvia was his childhood friend, she was completely harmless and so kind, even when he was unkind to her when they were little she'd still come and find him after a fight to see if he was okay.

"I don't know but what ever the reason, I'm going to rip there fuckin' heads off!" He snarled and Gray nodded in agreement to angry to talk, he loved Juvia, she was clingy and a stalker but she was his stalker and he was going to kill whoever it was that hurt her, just then the girls came walking into the room giggling and laughing and again the boys were speechless at their women, beautiful, elegant and sexy all at the same time, and secretly belonged to each of the men before them. Levy walked over and grabbed her phone off of the table, slipping it into a small, black clutch with a metal chain and she smiled at Gajeel who was staring at her and he gave he a wide smirk.

Levy Pov

"Right, let me just call a cab and then we'll go down to the foyer" Lucy smiled and the boys nodded getting up and they headed for the door as Lucy dialed for a cab making sure to book a seven seater so they could all fit in. Once that was done they all started making their way to the elevator, talking and laughing, Levy kept looking over at Gray and Juvia who were a little ways behind them and she smiled when she saw him lean over and peck her on the cheek causing her to blush as dark as Gajeel's eyes. Turning back around she saw Lucy looking as well and the both smiled at each other knowingly as they all stepped into the elevator and she started when she she felt a nudge in her side and looked to meet a black, leather coat. Her eyes traveled upwards and she saw Gajeel looking straight on not even looking at her just glaring as the doors and she shrugged thinking that she'd imagined it until it. That was until she was nudged again and she looked up at him, his face still stern but she could see he was suppressing a grin and she poked him in the arm.

"What, pip...?" He asked with a smirk and she rolled her eyes, he was acting like a school boy teasing there crush and she shook her head but only face the door again only to be nudged again and she stood on his foot, then he stood on hers gently. she flicked him back, he pinched her ass causing her too squeak and everyone looked at her as Gajeel was choking on his laughter and she stuck her tongue out at him when everyone turned back around.

"Jerk" she muttered under her breath and he chuckled.

"Short stack"

"Giant"

"Midget"

"Chewbacca"

"What?" He said confused and she looked at him, he had a studded eyebrow raised and she giggled at him.

"You know, Chewbacca the Wookiee, for your long hair , Chewwie, off of star wars, with the light sabers, if you haven't seen the films then I'm sorry me and you can't be friends" Levy said and he looked at her even more confused and a little amused.

"Sorry but I have no idea what yer going on about..." he said with an awkward laugh and she gawked at him, genuinely shocked that he had no idea what Star Wars was.

"Oh. My. God. Just...how, how can you have not seen _any_ of the Star Wars, th-they are iconic, I mean come on who doesn't like light sabers, space and aliens!?" She squeaked out and he shook his head, finding her particularly adorable as she turned into a geek.

"I guess yer going to have to show me them aren't ya?" He smiled and she blushed making him chuckle.

"I, I kind of have the box set at home if you want to watch it" she said slowly, she was offering him the DVD's but he gave her a different approach that threw her back a little bit.

"It's a date then, pip!" He smiled as they walked out of the elevator and Levy noticed how her voice failed her when she went to protest and Lucy turned around, hearing the comment and giving her a thumbs up making her shake her head. They sat in the lobby of the apartment complex talking and sometimes talking to the security guard until there was a beep outside and a large cab was waiting on the asphalt.

"Come on then guys, lets get going!" Lucy smiled, rallying her troops and they all said goodbye to the guard before exiting the large complex, the girls were together, smiling and giggling as the boys walked behind them. Natsu got in the front while Lucy sat behind him, Juvia sat in the middle of the first row with Gray on her side and Levy was stuck in the back with Gajeel sat next to her.

"Where are we going then?" The taxi driver asked and Lucy thought for a moment before answering, Levy was sat twirling a strand of her hair around her fingers as she looked out of the window.

"Umm take us to the Tenrou club please!" Lucy answered and Levy smiled, she loved the Tenrou club, it was always full of fun, lovely and exciting people, the music was great, the drinks were amazing and it was just amazing.

"Oki-doki" the driver said and pulled out of the parking lot, Levy was sat smiling out of the window, she was glad that she was going out, she could forget her horrid day and have some fun with her friends.

"So shorty, whats this star wars all about?" His deep voice whispered in her ear and she jumped, looking at him as he gave her that crooked smile that seemed to draw her in and she blinked for a second.

"Oh well which one, I have all six of them, though the seventh is in the making?" Levy smiled and he scratched the back of his neck and seemed to look a little awkward _I guess he doesn't like geeks..._ she thought sadly and slumped in her seat as they rounded a corner and she looked out of the window, staring at the passing lights of the street lamps.

"Well the first would be helpful" he said with a slight laugh and she looked up at him, he was leaning almost into her and looking down at her, his ruby eyes staring into her hazel ones and she felt like she was getting lost in them.

"Oh well there is a Jedi called Obi-wan Kenobi, a Jedi is like a soldier of sorts with a sword that's more like a laser, hence a light saber anyway he gets stranded on a desert planet where he finds a young boy with like amazingly strong in the force, which means basically he has very strong powers, so because he was a slave, he won his freedom in a race then he's taken in by the Jedi's to be trained and well the rest you'll see when you watch them!" Levy smiled letting her geek shine through and she watched him smile largely at her, making her blush and look away from him.

"Man yer cute!" He said and she looked up, blinking a couple of times, confused at him and he looked away though she could see the pink tint in his cheek and she smiled down at her feet _so he thinks I'm cute?..._ she giggled to herself as the car came to a stop outside of the large club. Florescent, pink lights lit up the name and two glossy, black doors were guarded by three door men who were letting people in slowly and Levy groaned, that meant she had to wait in the cold and she'd forgotten her jacket. Natsu payed the driver and left the car, opening the door for Lucy who blushed and got out, Gray did the same for Juvia as he got out the other side and the cab driver pulled back the first row of seats so Levy could get out. She had to crouch as she un-clipped her seat belt and grabbed her bag, slowly getting out of the cab and she was sure Gajeel was staring at her butt because he was behind her and she could feel her neck hairs tingling, though it could have been from the cold.

"Quick lets get in line before it gets any longer!" Lucy smiled as she grabbed Levy's hand and dragged her to the line of twenty something people waiting to get inside the club. The rest followed them with Gajeel stood behind Levy, Natsu behind him then Juvia and finally Gray, Levy shivered at the cold air and felt her teeth start to chatter as the winter breeze started to set on her skin.

"ya cold pip?" Gajeel asked and she looked up as they shuffled forwards when the line moved, she had to crane her neck to look at him as he seemed to be grinning down at her, no doubt he was making fun of her height in his head and she nodded.

"It is a little chilly" she smiled and he nodded though started taking off her coat and she looked at him in surprise. "You don't have to do that I'll be fine, plus then you'll get a cold!" She protested and he shook his head as he draped the heavy, warm, leather jacket over her shoulders and she instantly felt a lot toastier though the jacket went a little ways past her bottom and she gripped the sides. He was now only clad in his white t-shirt and boy did it make her want to scream, it was tight around his chest and arms, defining every muscle, every curve of every bicep and pectoral, it made him look so...so delicious!

"I'll be fine, I'm bigger and have muscle to keep me warm, I highly doubt ya have an ounce of fat on ya and yer tiny so you'll feel the cold more, pip" he answered and she gave him a small smile to which he just pushed her up in response to and she noticed the line was moving. She could hear the music beating through the building, slow yet heavy, the kind that seemed to bring out her inner stripper and she giggled to herself. They were a ten away from the door and she was itching to get inside, she wanted to get drunk and dance, to let go for a little bit and suddenly she was aware that Gajeel was sort of leaning over her with his hand on her back.

"Gajeel...what are you looking at?" She asked and he looked down at her, blinking a couple of times before stepping back and she frowned, he was definitely lying but she decided not to pester him and they were then front of the line with Lucy talking happily with the bouncers because they were regulars. Finally they were let in the club and Levy quickly scuttled in out of the cold, it was warm even in the hallway leading up to the door of the actual club and she slid her fingers across the small white fairy lights lining their way as they got stamped on the wrist then were let into the large hall that had hundreds of people inside. florescent lights blinked to the beat of the music as people on the dance floor were grinding on each other or dancing with their friends, the floor was pristine white, marble that was glowing in the neon lights above them as Levy made her way to the large bar across from the dance floor. She hopped on a free stool beside Lucy who was calling over Cana the bar maid, she was always giving them free drinks and herself and most of the time was drunk before anybody else was. There was only one more spare seat next to Levy which the boys gave to Juvia who happily sat down the Gray leaning over her, the par was made of a black plastic top because it kept getting smashed.

"What'll it be girls and boys!?" she smiled as she walked over, she was only wearing a black bikini top and black shorts as she smiled at them, leaning on the bar as Lucy answered first.

"I'll have a vodka and coke please!" She smiled and Cana nodded as she wrote it down on the notepad she plucked from her shorts.

"I'll take a beer please Cana" Natsu said letting Cana scrawl it on the piece of paper.

"Can Juvia have a vodka and coke too please!?" Juvia smiled and Cana nodded as she scribbled it down.

"I'll have a Cactus Jack please Cana" Gray smiled and Cana nodded, looking at Levy who was still deciding on weather she wanted a Jack-Daniels and coke or a can of Fosters.

"Screw it can I have a JD and coke please Cana!" Levy smiled tapping her hands on the counter and the brown haired barmaid nodded as she wrote it down with an arched brow.

"Bit of a strong drink Lev' you alright, you normally start with a can?" The barmaid asked and Levy shrugged with a slight giggle.

"Trust me, after my day I need a strong drink!" She laughed and Cana just nodded as she looked up at Gajeel.

"Big guy, what you having?" She questioned and Levy looked up at Gajeel who was stood behind her and he shrugged.

"I'll have a shot of Tequila for now please" he said and she nodded, writing down the last request and walking away as Lucy turned to Levy and they smiled at each other, Levy pulled away Gajeel's coat and place it on the counter next to herself also pulling away her small clutch and she felt the warm air brush against her skin.

"After we've had our drinks are we going on the dance floor?" Lucy asked and Levy nodded as she turned to Juvia.

"Are you going to dance with us?" She questioned and Juvia smiled happily with a quick nod of her head and the girls smiled, Levy could already feel that it was going to be a good night as Cana brought their drinks around on a round tray passing them each of their requests before wondering off again. Levy took large gulps of her drink, the bitter yet fizzing liquid making it's way down her throat hotly and she sighed as she placed the now half full glass on the counter. Gajeel was behind her and quickly downed his tequila while Lucy took gentle sips of her drink, Natsu was quickly downing his beer while Gray was letting Juvia sip his drink before she had a mouthful of her own.

"Ya drank that quickly pip!" Gajeel laughed and she shrugged as she smiled up at him, he placed his glass on the counter next to Levy's clutch and his coat as she picked up the rest of her drink and downed it, some of the liquid slipping down her chin and she wiped it away as she put the empty glass on the counter and looked at Lucy who was now downing her drink as well.

"Come on Levy, Juvia are you coming or...I guess not" Lucy said and nudged Levy, tilting her head for her to turn around, in which she did and was completely shocked when she saw the two locking lips passionately and Levy giggled as she hopped off of her stool and looked up at Gajeel who was smiling at her.

"Cana can you put my stuff under the counter!?" Levy shouted down the bar and Cana came walking up just as Lucy pulled out her purse and paid for the first round of drinks then Cana slipped Levy's bag and Gajeel's coat under the bar letting the girls have no worry about their stuff being stolen and Lucy jumped out of her seat, wrapping her fingers around Levy's wrist and pulling her to the edge of the dance floor and Levy giggled as Lucy started making her dance. It was a a song with a very strong base and a great beat that had them jumping up and down and flipping their hair, Levy's dress slowly starting to snake it's way up her legs.

Gajeel Pov

Gajeel watched the little woman smiling as she danced, her wild blue hair flying around as she jumped and swayed her hips deliciously to the beat and he licked his lips as the black dress started to crawl further up her creamy thighs.

"They look good don't they?" He heard Natsu ask and he looked down at the pink haired boy then grunted.

"Yeah she looks damn good, what's your point?" He growled as his eyes went back to the little pipsqueak who was now being held against Lucy as they started to grind on each other and giggle, making her look undeniably hot and he just wanted to rip that skin tight dress off her and make her scream. Then he saw the guys that bunny girl and the pip had gotten the attention of and he growled as one of them started to wrap their hands around his little woman's waist making her try and squirm out of it.

"Shall we go _dance_ with the girls?" Natsu questioned obviously not liking the way his bunny girl was being man handled and Gajeel growled, pushing himself off of the bar and walking towards the two girls that were being hounded on by the drunk, overly touchy men that quite frankly, Gajeel didn't mind pummeling. When he got closer he could see Levy struggling to get out of the scrawny mans grip, he wasn't much, medium height, low build, nothing he couldn't deal with in one punch and he tapped him on the shoulder...


	3. Chapter 3

**Addicted to you****  
>By: plauguemuffins<strong>  
><em><span>Chapter 3: going out...PART 2<span>_

"Can I help you?!" The man growled angrily, clearly annoyed that the large cage fighter was interrupting his groping session of the little woman. Gajeel smirked evilly, his jaw tensing in irritation as he looked down at Levy. She looked so scared; like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Those big, hazel doe eye's going wide when she saw him.

"Yeah, do ya mind taking yer hands of the girl; she ain't yer's t'dance with!" Gajeel spat and the man looked at Levy with an arrogant smile. Clearly he thought he was top notch as he let go of her and cracked his knuckles, turning to look at Gajeel.

"Oh yeah, is she yours then big guy? I don't see your name on her so I'm gonna dance with her, maybe buy her a drink then take her home and see what that little body can do," the man said in a chuffed tone and Gajeel scoffed, stepping forwards so he was looming over the man, his arms crossed across his chest. He didn't know why, but hearing the way the man spoke about his little friend made him want to punch him over and over until his face was nothing more than a mere mess of blood and skin.

"I'd get yer facts straight buddy. Ya ain't doin' shit with this girl cause if ya touch a hair on her pretty little head I'll make yer face so fucked up yer own mother won't recognize ya. We clear?!" Gajeel snarled and the man suddenly backed away, starting to turn then snapped back. Gajeel didn't even move to defend himself as the scrawny man's fist connected with his jaw. His face didn't even budge. Compared to one of flame brain's punches, this was nothing more than a tickle though now he had a real reason to hit the man. Those beady, green eyes suddenly opened wide with terror as Gajeel growled, stepping forward and grabbing him by the collar. As Levy squeaked, he looked down at the little woman before he lowered the man back to the ground, shoving him back, sending the man crashing to the floor and rolling into the crowed. "Sorry about that..." he said under his breath when he saw her terrified eyes. She put her hand on his arm, clearly wanting to comfort him when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Thank you Gajeel, for helping me...and for not hitting him. He wasn't worth it, is your jaw okay?" She asked as he looked down at her with an unruly smirk, rubbing his chin while nodding.

"He didn't even scratch me. I'm good, and yer welcome. So now that I've saved ya, do I get a dance?" He asked and watched her blush then look away as she bit her lip... _why is she so fucking cute?!_ He growled to himself as she nodded and twirled a strand of her blue hair in her fingers.

"Umm, I g-guess. Can I get a drink first?" She asked and he nodded as he grabbed her wrist, dragging her towards the bar. They noticed how Juvia was now on Gray's lap with her tongue in his mouth and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Levy POV

Levy watched Juvia and Gray, secretly wanting to be in the same position, but with the large man that had his fingers around her thin wrist and was quite literally pulling her towards the bar.

"Urgh, the two of ya get a room already!" Gajeel said disgusted as he plopped Levy on the stool next to him. She squeaked when she felt his hands go around her waist and pick her up. He didn't even seem to be bothered by her weight, though she knew she didn't weigh much being at 98Ibs, yet she was still conscious about her body.

"What are you two having then?" Cana asked as she walked over and Levy leaned over the bar to grab her purse, but Gajeel tapped her on the shoulder and pulled her back gently.

"I got it pip, so what drink do ya want?" He asked as she looked up at him, pursing her lips before answering.

"Umm can I have a bottle of Smirnoff Ice?" She asked with a smile, he nodded then ordered a three shots of whiskey as Levy turned around and watched Lucy who was nibbling Natsu's ear and grinding on him as he had his hands on her waist, a seductive smile played on his lips as he nipped her collar bone. Levy secretly squealed at the fact that they were finally acknowledging each other before she turned back around.

"What ya smilin' about, pip?" He asked as Cana arrived with their drinks and she looked at him as he tipped the first shot into his mouth, licking his lips. Levy almost licked her own but grabbed her drink and took a large swig, watching as he picked out his wallet from his back pocket and gave Cana some money for the drinks.

"Just happy at certain hook ups, it's about time they started taking notice of each other's feelings" Levy answered as Gajeel leaned into her ear and chuckled.

"And what about yer feelings, shrimp?" He asked in a low growl before nibbling her ear and moving back, she shivered and looked at him before he grabbed the second shot and poured it into his mouth.

"I don't know...I d-don't know what I want just yet" she answered and he smirked as she bit her lip. In truth, she did know what she wanted. She wanted him; on top of her, making her scream but she wasn't about to dive into his bed just because she was feeling a little lonely.

"Hmm, well let me know when ya do!" He laughed and downed his last shot of whiskey, sighing loudly as Levy chugged the last of her drink down; he raised his eye brow as she hiccupped. She knew she wasn't drunk, the bubbles just got to her stomach and she giggled, hopping off of her stool and stretching as she looked at him.

"So are we going to dance or are you going to stare at my ass all night?" She asked, laughing when he coughed. Clearly she'd caught him off guard and he blushed deeply before nodding, causing her to laugh again. Grabbing his hand, she dragged him over to the edge of the dance floor. The song was slow and basely, making her sway her hips as she winked at him. He looked at little taken aback as she bit her lip...was she doing this right? Then he suddenly grabbed her hips, pulling her too him as she looked up. He was smirking, with a glint of something in his eyes, and he moved her hips for her, his hands guiding them and she started to become more confident.. All the while he would bend down and nibble her ear or give her neck a quick kiss. Did he know what that was doing to her? Did he know it was driving her crazy? She didn't know someone's touch could make her feel so electric and she turned so her back was facing him, grinding herself against him as he followed her hips with a growl. Levy's hair swished side to side as she danced with the large cage fighter. She lost track of time and of her other friends. As she looked around, she couldn't find Lucy or Juvia; though it was pretty clear they had gone home with their respected partners.

"Shall we go get a drink, pip?" His deep voice rumbled in her ear before he licked the lobe and she shivered before nodding. They'd somehow ended up in the middle of the dance floor, so they weaved through the mess of grinding bodies and walked towards the bar where Cana was slightly tipsy. She gave them both a wink as they sat down in their stools. It had gotten a lot busier since they had come and Cana looked busy making Gajeel grumble as he leaned over the counter, grabbing his coat and Levy's bag.

"What are you doing!?" She yelped as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her off of her stool towards the door. She knew he was impatient, but this level of impatience was almost laughable.

"We're gonna go get take away, then we can go to mine and finish our drinks; I have a fridge load of em'!" He groused as he pulled her out of the inner door, down the hallway and back into the cold air of the street making her shiver before he threw his coat over her shoulders. Her mind was screaming a million different things about going to his house, but she managed to calm them enough to stop herself from thinking anything lewd. She put her arms through the sleeves; her tiny fingers didn't even reach the wrist of it as she tried desperately to roll up the leather arms.

"Why are you so tall?!" She whined, and he turned to laugh at her as he stopped and hailed for a cab.

"Why are you so short?" He asked and she rolled her eyes as they waited for a cab to stop, but it being a Friday night meant most of the town was out and getting a cab was like finding a needle in a haystack. They finally managed to make a small yellow cab stop and Levy shuffled inside as Gajeel did the same beside her.

"Where are we going to then kids?" The driver behind the wheel asked and Levy looked at Gajeel as she got her seat belt on.

"Fuck it, just take us too Steele street please" Gajeel said. The driver nodded and pulled away from the curb, making his way down the street away from the busy cars of the nightlife.

"So, no take away then?" Levy asked, a little upset and Gajeel looked at her; she kind of wanted a mushroom pizza. It was just one of those cravings and a warm, cheesy, mushroom pizza was what was calling to her.

"We can order from mine pip, don't ya worry. I'm not gonna let ya starve!" He said ruffling her hair and she pouted as she smoothed it back down. He chuckled at her.

Gajeel POV

He watched the petite little woman beside him as she stared out the window of the cab, her eyes scanning as the street lights passed by. He knew he wasn't getting her into bed when they got to his, he might get a make out session but he didn't want to push his luck with her. Normally he'd find a girl, get her drunk ,get sex and throw her out, but Levy was different. She was...cute, sexy, she bit back on his taunts which made it much more enjoyable to annoy her; she was just...different.

"Hey Gajeel...can I ask you something?" She said without looking at him and he blinked, then coughed as he nodded even though she wasn't looking, making him feel stupid.

"Sure thing pip, what's on yer mind?" He answered and she turned to look at him, her eyes a slight sad and she wore a blush on her beautiful cheeks.

"Do you think I should forgive my ex? I was a bit brash and he might have a good reason?" She asked and he suddenly felt the world come crashing down; she still had a thing for him?!

"Not meaning to be rude pip but, just cause he cried down the phone doesn't mean he cares. Anyone can put on the water works to get what they want, he just doesn't want to be alone and no reason is a good reason t'cheat," he answered and she nodded as she looked back out of the window again. How could he have been so stupid, of course she was still going to have a thing for him, they'd only just broken up but she said herself it wasn't really anything serious!?

"Hmm, you're right Gajeel. He deserves to hurt, I just dwell on the past a lot I guess!" She smiled as she turned again to face him, and he patted her head with a smile.

"Well don't, he don't deserve ya if he's gonna treat ya like second best, pip!" He said and she nodded as the car came to a stop. He paid the driver then slipped out of the car, running over and opening Levy's side for her before she could open it. She smiled up at him then her eyes slid past him to the street.

Levy POV

Her jaw almost dropped as she looked at each of the houses. She stared at him as he waved the driver off and led her towards the most grand house she'd ever seen. Why was it so big!? She scanned the large driveway, spotting the black sports car that was parked against the garage door and glanced back up. It was a two floor house with a large balcony at the top and closed glass doors with thick black drapes lining it. She could see two more windows around, floor to ceiling length, but she couldn't tell if it was just one room or two. The bottom floor was about the same; the front door was plain except for the small window and there was a large whole room length window of the lounge with a light on illuminating the thin curtains.

"Your house is huge!" Levy gasped in awe and Gajeel smiled, putting his hand on the small of her back and pushing her towards the door; pulling out some keys and pushing through the key hole.

"Wait till ya see inside. By the way I have a-" his speech was cut off as a large, black mound came running through the open door and tackled him to the floor of the drive. Levy watched the large, black dog lick Gajeel's face excitedly, it's fluffy tail waggling furiously as it barked. Levy giggled as Gajeel tried in vain to push him away.

"You have a beautiful dog!" Levy laughed and the dog instantly turned around at the new voice, it's head cocking to the side before it bolted at her. She eep'd as the huge Rottweiler jumped on her barking and licking at her face. She giggled as she covered her face and stroked the dog that was washing her skin with his slobbery tongue, that was until, Gajeel grabbed it's studded collar and gave Levy's his other hand so she could get off of the floor.

"I'm sorry, he's a dopey idiot but he won't hurt ya" he said and Levy just nodded as she grabbed his hand and stood up. She could tell Gajeel was trying hopelessly to keep his animal under control, but Levy didn't mind, she loved dogs; especially big ones ever since she was bitten by a Jack-Russell when she was little. Bending down she gave the excited dog a small stroke and it barked largely at her before Gajeel dragged him inside of the house, followed by Levy. She then shut the door behind them.

"What's his name then?" Levy inquired as she followed Gajeel through the long hallway, passing some spiraling stairs and going into an open kitchen area where he placed the dog in front of a large bowl; filling it with kiwi pieces, which she raised her brow at.

"He's called Pantherlily, but I just call him Lily. Don't ask about the name or the kiwi's cause it's easier to not explain. So, what do ya want to drink?" He asked as she walked up to the marble island table, hopping onto a black metal stool, turning on it for a few seconds as she scanned the grand kitchen. Everything was practically made out of platinum or black marble, even the cupboards were a black wood and his fridge-freezer was a large silver and black one.

"What do you have?" She asked and he opened the fridge, wide enough for her to see the inside. It was stacked with mainly bottles of beer. There was a few odd fridge foods and a few bottles of whiskey, some wine and a bottle of milk.

"It's up to you; clearly you need milk though so you can grow!" He laughed and she pouted, puffing out her cheeks as she glared at him; he was such an ass.

"I will have a beer please, and things only stop growing when they've reached perfection. Clearly I took less time than others!" Levy countered, sticking out her tongue. He laughed, grabbing two bottles of beer out of the fridge, shutting it then using his teeth to open the two green bottles, handing one to the small woman as he sat across from her.

"So, pip, what made ya work at Fairy Tail?" He asked as she took a sip of her drink. Placing the bottle on the counter, she took off his metal jacket and hung it on the stool beside her.

"I don't know, it seemed fun. The owner was really nice and I met Lucy for my induction day, and I guess I just fell in love with it. What made you want to be a cage fighter?" Levy answered with a smile, he replied with a chuckle.

"Dunno, I guess I had a lot of issues and fightin', hittin' things seemed to keep me calm. Then I met Jose, the owner of Phantom Lord, and he made everythin'...hard. He wanted me to do some underground fights and at first I did, but then Juvia came over with one of her friends, well, the owner of Fairy Tail and he promised to keep Jose away from me...keep me fightin' if I changed to his firm. So, here I am. Still hittin' things for money but doing it the legal way!" He laughed and she smiled as she took another gulp of the bitter liquid while he took a large swig of his.

"Well are we going to order food then or what, because I will start gnawing on your arm soon." She remarked and he nodded. Moving away from his stool and walking around the table, holding out his hand and glancing at her legs. She returned his smile and took his large hand, his warm fingers wrapped around hers as he led her back to the front of the large house. The space between the kitchen and the front room was a large one, and was bare except for a metal cabinet with a few odd ornaments on it. They rounded a doorway into his large front room that had a huge, over stuffed couch pressed under the window. There was another cabinet filled completely with DVD's and the carpet was black with a red rug in the middle. Lily came running in, diving on the couch making Levy laugh as Gajeel started to chase him around the room.

"How. Many. Times. Not. On. The. Furniture!?" He yelled as he pursued the eager Rottweiler. Levy beamed and gazed at the large flat screen TV with an Xbox One under the stand and a DVD player. Then, she almost swooned as her eyes scanned the glossy black piano in the corner, an acoustic guitar on its top.

"Oh my gosh! You have a Piano!?" Levy screeched as she ran over to it, her fingers brushing the closed key guard. She turned to Gajeel who was watching her while wrestling his dog that was growling and chewing on his hand.

"Yeah, I like music. Do ya play or somethin?" He asked and Levy nodded eagerly. She'd taken up a few instruments when she was younger but had fallen absolutely in love with the piano. So grand and elegant, she lifted the soft key guard and saw the pristine, black and white keys.

"I played when I was younger and I have a keyboard at home because my apartment isn't big enough to hold a piano in it...I love playing, do you play?" She explained. He got up as he nodded, grabbing the guitar and giving it a gentle strum before walking over to the couch.

"Yeah, but mainly guitar…do ya wanna hear?" He asked. She nodded as she walked over to the couch, taking off her shoes and sitting beside him with her legs crossed under her. He grinned, strumming it a few times while tuning it. Levy folded her arms on the couch and rested her head on them, her brown eyes never leaving him. Slowly, he found his rhythm and started to strum a beautiful tune that sent chills down her spine and goose bumps up her arms as she smiled gently. Lily curled up below her spot on the couch and she listened to the guitar. His fingers where so gentle on the strings as he expertly moved around the instrument like he'd done it a thousand times before…and he probably had. He didn't sing, just played and she listened. He'd sometimes tap the guitar, making a small beat and she let her mind wander as she watched his cheeks flush with colour. They sat like that for a few minutes in suspended bliss as she listened to him. When he stopped, she looked at him and his eyes scanned her face as she smiled at him, while clapping, her own blush forming on her skin.

"That was amazing, how did you learn to play so well?" She asked and he shrugged as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, placing his instrument at the side of the couch.

"I taught myself I guess, with all those boring days at the orphanage…So, what do ya want from the take away?" Her mind instantly called to her.

"A cheesy, mushroom pizza, please?" Levy said sheepishly. He nodded, giving her a sly smile.

"I can't promise I won't steal some from ya, mushrooms my favorite!" He laughed aloud. She pouted, no way was she sharing her pizza! He'd have to fight her for it, though he'd probably win anyway. He put his phone up to his ear and sat while the dial tone chimed. "Hello can I have an order to be delivered please?...yeah, 45 Steele street...a cheesy, mushroom Pizza with a large chicken and pepperoni pizza some Donna meat please with garlic sauce...oh and a portion of Mexican wedges, thanks...bye" he said and Levy raised a brow, it was like he was eating for two!

"That was a lot, where do you plan on putting it?!" Levy laughed and he chuckled as he put his phone on the arm of the chair.

"In my stomach, obviously. I didn't get this buff by eating rabbit food. What about ya? How is a shrimp going to eat a whole pizza to herself!?" He smiled and she winked at him.

"I have a fast metabolism, I can eat all I want, plus I work out anyway. Nothing major, just jogging and swimming" she explained and he nodded as he leaned down and ruffled his dog's fur.

"We'll have to work out sometime, see if ya can keep up with me" he said with a wink and Levy blushed deeply as she tried to keep her cool.

"I guess I could, though I have a lot of stamina-wait that didn't come out right I mean-I-I...never mind!" Levy whined in defeat as Gajeel laughed at her, turning to tussle her hair as she pouted.

"Yer adorable when ya get embarrassed!" He chuckled, causing her cheeks flush as she crossed her arms over her chest, she continued to pout at him.

"I'm not cute...or adorable!" She huffed and he only rolled his eyes.

"That pose says different pip, get over it. Yer what us men class as 'cute'" he tossed back and she gave up, looking at her hands as she slouched into the side of the couch; stretching her legs out and they didn't even reach Gajeel's side she was that small.

"Maybe that's why Carl cheated, cause I'm not actually hot or sexy, I'm just...cute" she mumbled sadly and she felt Gajeel's hand touch her legs. Looking up she saw his eyes on her and he looked partially angry.

"No, he cheated cause he a fuckin' idiot. No guy in their right mind would cheat on ya. Clearly he didn't know what he had, so stop moping before I come over there and see if you're ticklish." he said dangerously and she smiled as she looked at him.

"What?" She simply answered as she leaned down and kicked him, making him laugh as he caught her foot and dragged her down the couch making her squeak as her dress came up a little.

"That's it, have you got ticklish feet?" He said as his finger gently brushed her heel. She giggled as she tried to wriggle her foot out of his grip.

"Yes, please stop, please!" She cried with laughter as he started to tickle her. She screamed and squealed, trying to wriggle away. She sat up, trying to pull her foot away but it didn't work. So she changed tactics. Grabbing the front of his white shirt, she hauled herself on top of him so she was straddling his hips; giggled as she smirked at him.

"I can still tickle ya..." he said as he gave her an evil grin and started his assault on her sides, making her wriggle on top of him and laugh. As she tried to move back, she almost fell, but he caught her waist and brought her back to him, his hands slipping at her side. Their laughter faded as their eyes met and the mood changed suddenly to a different sort of playful.

"How ticklish are you Gajeel?" She asked and he raised his brow as she bit her lip.

"Why don't you come and find out pip?" He purred as he brought her closer; their bodies flush against one another as he wrapped both arms around waist. She let out a quick breath, her heart was beating so loud she couldn't hear herself think as he smirked and started to move his head towards her collar bone. Nibbling it gently and placing small kisses on it, he moved his was up to her neck, pulling short mews from her as she tangled her fingers in his long hair. His kisses found her jaw, gently pressing against her cheek and he pulled back a little, enough so he could see her eyes and she felt her cheeks burn as he neared her; his face was dangerously close to hers. She could smell the alcohol, and what she was sure was cigarettes on his breath as he licked his lips. His rough mouth grazing hers and then...damn it all, the bell of his front door chimed and the sat looking at each other for a long moment.

"That's probably the food. Here, I'll pay since you paid for the taxi and the last round of drinks" she smiled, getting off of him and walking out of the room to get her small clutch from his coat pocket.

Gajeel POV

He was scowling at his hands and growling at the timing of the take away delivery man. He sure knew how to ruin a perfect moment; he was so close to kissing her! His lips had even brushed hers in a brief, lingering moment, but no, he couldn't have it because of the damn food. He'd watched her leave, taking a long look at her ass that was so beautifully shaped against the fabric of her dress, the dress that was sliding up and was just barely skimming beneath her bountiful globes. He watched her run past the door and listened to her converse with the delivery man for a few minutes before he was sure he heard her giggle and he got up, peeping round the thresh hold.

"D'ya need some help pip?" He asked watching as the man in front of her got skittish, taking the money while Levy grabbed the order and left quickly, making him smirk evilly. Did he just get jealous, hell yeah he did and he wasn't too happy to admit it.

"No I have it, Gajeel. Are we eating in the front room or the kitchen?" She asked as she walked up to him with the boxes and a bottle of coke balanced on the top of them.

"In here, come on; sit down before yer tiny arms fall off!" He laughed and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Ya stick that out at me again and I'll ram it back in there using my own!" He purred. She squealed as he gave her rear a gentle tap, scuttling over to the couch, her face the same colour of his eyes as she started to undo the brown packaging of the order. She opened the first box with her dainty hands then handed it to him and he checked it himself. Seeing his chicken and pepperoni pizza, she then handed him his Donna meat and he placed it on the floor, open so Lily could walk over; and that's just what his large animal did as he started to wolf down the meat. Then, he was handed his Mexican wedges and his garlic sauce as she pulled out her own pizza and laid it on the brown packaging as she opened it. His mouth salivated at the pizza as she pulled away a piece; tendrils of cheese fell from its sides. He watched as she placed the edge of the pizza in her mouth and dragged a chunk from it with her teeth; cheese clinging for its life from the piece in her mouth. Using her hand to make some sort of cheesy bridge, she pulled it away and wrapped the excess around her finger, then dipped it into her mouth and sucked it away. Did she have any idea how sexy she looked when she did that? By the innocent smile on her face when she looked up at him, he was guessing not.

"Thanks for bringing me here Gajeel; it's a lot nicer than staying in a club of sweaty drunk people!" She beamed and he nodded as he pulled away a slice of his pizza, almost devouring it in one bite.

"S'no problem" he said between chews. She giggled as she bit into more of her pizza. She looked so damn cute...and sexy at the same time; he wanted to ravage her but on the other hand he just wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go. It was such a pain. They didn't speak much while they ate but he'd let his eyes linger on her, and he noticed how she was cross legged and that her dress was showing more than it needed; those small, black, lace panties peeking out, forcing him to bite down the urge to pounce on her. Thankfully, she ended up wrapping her legs under her and he let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. She was oblivious to how beautiful she was, and that just made him want her more. He wanted to show her she was beautiful, and, for Christ sake, she NEEDED to know she was beautiful. He'd finished all of his food before she'd even finished her pizza and he stood up, walking out of the room to put his rubbish in the bin in the kitchen.

Levy POV

She watched him leave, happily nibbling at her pizza as Lily followed his owner out, and she smiled as she looked around the room. They were going to kiss if the delivery man hadn't interrupted, the thought kept burning in her mind; her lips still tingled with the feel of his as she gulped down her pizza. He came swaggering back in with two more beers, handing one to her as he sat back down.

"Ya sure yer gonna eat all that pip?" He asked as he licked his lips and she rolled her eyes as she pulled one of the last two pieces away and held it out to him. He took it happily and she watched him wolf it down as she finished her piece. He then reached to seize the last piece when she slapped his hand away.

"I'll bite you," she threatened as she claimed the final piece. Right as she went to bite into it, he pulled her hand from her mouth and slipped the pizza half into his own; tearing it in half as she gasped in protest and stared at the half eaten pizza. Glaring at him, she shoved the last of it in her mouth and chewed as he winked at her while he took a large gulp, smiling at her.

"That tasted amazing!" He teased while she finished chewing down the piece in her mouth. Once again, she stuck her tongue out at him and she puffed her cheeks out in a pout. "What did I say about sticking that out at me?" He said with a daring smile. She leaned over, blowing a raspberry in his face as he glared at her and she took a sip of her drink.

"And what are you gonna do, bite it off?!" She scoffed as she leaned back, giggling as he stood up. Then, she screeched as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. The girl slapped and pummeled at the toned skin of his back with one of her tiny fist, being careful not to spill the beer in her other hand.

"I told ya what I'd do, but I ain't gonna do it in full view of the window!" He answered as he marched out of the room, flicking the light off and leading towards the stairs.

"Put me down you big oaf!" Levy demanded. The man laughed, slapping her butt a bit harshly. She squeaked shooting upwards and saw the landing of the second floor with only two doors. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him near a third door that was in the middle of a wide wall. So it is just one room, she thought as he kicked the door open, quickly slamming it shut behind them. Fumbling for the light switch, the room was illuminated, giving her the chance to glance around. The size of the room covered at least half of the bottom floor and was just as bare as the hallway, with just a king sized bed draped in red sheets and black pillows. There was a bed-side cabinet, a small set of draws and a large wardrobe; he even had a weight bench at one side of the room with a rack of heavy looking dumbbells. He wandered across the room and to the large bed, placing her on it as he pulled her beer away; making her whine in doing so and she pouted at him once more. She then stuck out her tongue, immediately regretted it as he proceeded to move towards her, making her scuttle across the bed.

"I told ya I was gonna use my tongue to ram it back in yer mouth, pip" he hummed as he climbed over the bed, grabbing her small ankle and pulling her towards him until she lying beneath his large body. Her hands shot up, placing them over her lip as she shook her head with a giggle.

"Can't do that if my tongue's already in my mouth!" She laughed and he raised a brow as if she was challenging him. She removed her hands from her mouth and tried to push him away, but he was far too heavy for her tiny arms.

"I can and I'm gonna" he growled as his face moved down to hers and she felt her breath go shallow. Her heart skipped several beats as she looked up at him, his eyes were staring into hers; those red orbs turning her knee's into jelly. Making her overwhelmingly glad she wasn't standing up. Again, his lips brushed hers and for a second they hovered, almost worried someone would ruin the moment yet again. And then, their lips touched; his strong mouth melding with hers as she gave a sigh. His lips were softer that they looked and she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him lean on his elbows as she felt him press his tongue into her lips and coax her to open her mouth. When she did, he gave her tongue a lick, then swirled it around his own. A warm pool of desire started to twist in her stomach and she closed her eyes letting the moment take over as he pushed one arm on her leg, dragged it up to his hip. Suddenly an image of Carl flashed before her. She quickly pushed Gajeel off and shot up, feeling a little guilty and angry as she felt a hand on her back. She looked at the man who was giving her a saddened, yet worried look.

"Sorry. I-I don't know what came over me...I just-maybe I should go home..." she stammered, and a pang of disappointment swept over her. Why did she have to be such a wimp?! She wanted him, but she just couldn't, it was too soon.

"I understand pip, I'll give you a ride" he said and she simply nodded. Getting up from the bed as he did, they walked towards the door and he held it open for her. His blush just as wide on his face as it was on her own when they stepped out. Levy smiled up at him. He was so handsome, why did she have to think of Carl at such a time?! She made her way towards the staircase, trotting down the spiraling, metal steps. She wandered into the front room after reaching the bottom and slipped into her heels. Grabbing her bag, she watched him grab his keys up. She then walked up to him as he held open the front room door, closing it behind them as they left the house. He walked over to the black sports car. It made a beep as he unlocked it, he opened her door first, then walking over to his own; settling in the seat.

"Where is ya house-err apartment then pip?" He asked as he placed the key in the ignition, turning them to make the car come to life with a purr. It was an impressive little thing with black leather seats and a white dash board; all of the different buttons of the car flashed a vibrant blue as he pulled out of the drive.

"It's Fairy Hills Apartment Complex." She murmured and he nodded in acknowledgement as he made his way down the street. It wasn't a long drive, but it felt like an eternity as neither of them spoke, but she could feel his eyes drift to her every so often. Her fingers traced her lips as she remembered his rough mouth on hers. She coughed, putting her hand down as she shook away the idea of making him turn the car back around. It wasn't long before they were at the front of her complex and she unclipped her seat belt before looking at him. "Thank you for tonight Gajeel, I had a lot of fun. I-I I'm sorry I ruined it, but for what it's worth, I really like you!" she smiled before leaning up and giving him a gentle kiss on the jaw. He looked up at her, a little confused yet happy as she skipped out of the car, waving goodbye to him. Boy, Lucy was going to flip when she heard about this...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all of the great improvements and grammar check O-Book, they're really helping :3 thanks for all of the lovely reviews :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

To my fellow readers

It is with the heaviest of hearts and most fractured belief that I must inform you that our beloved Plauguemuffin, Gabbie, is no longer with us. While returning from a New Year's party, she was struck and killed by a car. With her family and friends in mourning, I hope you will take a moment to spare thoughts of love and condolence to those grieving.

It was Gabbie's dream to become an author, and it was through all of your words of encouragement and love that drove her to write more and more chapters each week. As of this moment, I will be acting as a guardian to her work. At this time, I wish to continue Gabbie's creations in her honour as I believe it would be one of the best ways to remember her. It may take a long time before the wound ever heals, but hopefully I will be doing well by her. It is my hope that I will have all of your support in this venture to express the sorrow and pain felt with the theft of Gabbie from this world. I am so sorry to have to share this loss with all of you.

My love and care to all of you  
>-Claire (Open-Book127 aka OBook)<p>

If you have any words to share about anything about this news, please PM me through Open-Book127


End file.
